Feeling This CCS
by Hikari Nakao
Summary: Sakura não suportava mais seu frio e insensível patrão. Todos os dias botava sua máscara de secretária perfeita e ia ao trabalho. Porém, um imprevisto acontece, o que pode acontecer com Sakura e seu chefe sozinhos numa sexta feira a noite?


"**_Feeling This"_**

By _Hikari Nakao_

"_Ai, caramba... __O que é que eu faço agora?"_ pensei me remexendo na cadeira pela quinta vez em menos de um minuto.

**-** Parece um pouco desconfortável. Algo a incomoda, Kinomoto?

Olhei para o ser sentado ao meu lado em outra cadeira. Ou ele era um completo imbecil ou um cínico descarado para dizer aquilo. Como era de se esperar, comprovei que era a segunda opção ao virar para ele e ver um sorriso zombeteiro em sua face. Tive que me controlar fechando os punhos para não ensinar alguma educação para a pessoa que estava tentando me tirar do sério nas últimas duas horas.

**-** Não, muitíssimo obrigada, Li-sama. Estou muito bem, mas é que não consigo ficar muito tempo parada em um só lugar.

Amaldiçoei-me mentalmente pelo que havia dito ao ver o sorriso zombeteiro ser substituído por um malicioso. Por que diabos tinha que dar uma resposta tão completa?

**-** Isso deve ser bastante incômodo, suponho eu.

Desgraçado! Cínico! Não deixava passar uma! Calma, calma, tente se controlar, Kinomoto. Você não é mais aquela garotinha do primário que batia em todos os garotinhos que lhe enchiam o saco. Você agora é uma mulher controlada, afinal, não é para isso que se aplica tanto nas aulas de yoga?

Olhei novamente para o homem ao meu lado e lhe sorri falsamente, coisa que não passou despercebida por ele.

**-** Quando estivermos à sós, não é necessário forçar um sorriso para me agradar, está de acordo, _querida Sakura_?

Petulante! Quem ele pensava que era para tratá-la daquela forma? Tudo bem, era o seu chefe e o presidente da empresa, mas não estavam no horário do expediente, isso quer dizer que ela poderia muito bem dar um tapa muito bem dado naquele rosto lisinho e chamá-lo de hipócrita, falso e outras coisas, não é verdade? Aff... Era um dilema. Seguir seus instintos ou as aulas de yoga? Oh, dúvida cruel...

**-** Não sorrio para agradar-lhe, Li-sama, e sim porque é o meu jeito. Mesmo quando estou triste, não consigo evitar de sorrir.

Ô respostazinha mentirosa! Tenho que aprender a sorrir menos e falar mais a verdade, chego a ser cômica. Falando em verdade, alguém já ouviu falar que mentira tem perna curta? Pois bem, acho que no caso do Li-sama, ela nem chega a ter pernas. Droga! O que ele está fazendo aqui? Ele devia ser psicanalista, e não empresário!

**-** Não foi muito convincente sua resposta, Kinomoto, Mas vou aceitá-la por hora.

E você tem alguma coisa a ver se minha resposta foi convincente ou não? Ah! Vai cuidar da sua vida que eu cuido da minha! Se eu dou uma resposta é porque eu acho que ela é adequada ao seu tipo de pergunta! E não me venha com esse sorrisinho cínico de novo não! Argh, chego a enjoar.

**-** Minha resposta foi verdadeira, Li-sama. Mas, mudando de assunto, o senhor acha que iremos esperar muito mais até os relatórios do cliente chegarem?

Ah! Acho que não descrevi minha situação com meu chefinho, não? Bem, estávamos na sala de reuniões esperando em frente ao laptop que o cliente mandasse os relatórios que precisávamos para terminar o trabalho, porém eles estavam atrasados, _muito_ atrasados. Estava a duas horas sentada naquela cadeira dura tendo que aturar meu _querido patrão_, hora nesse diálogo mesquinho, hora em um silencio sepulcral. Meu único prêmio de consolação é que vou ter o privilégio de ver Li-sama falar calma e educadamente que eles são um bando de incompetentes e imbecis que só não estão falidos graças à piedade dele. Huahauahaua! Isso sim é engraçado. Geralmente os imbecis ficam boquiabertos com o discurso dele e, quando cai a ficha, ficam constrangidos e pedem um milhão de desculpas.

**-** Creio que pelo que pude observar, o fator 'competência' deles não é muito bom, por isso acho que ainda vamos esperar um pouco.

Não disse? Muahauahaua! Esses empresários engomadinhos filhinhos-de-papai não vão sobreviver por muito mais tempo à ira glacial de Li-sama! Nossa, empolguei agora! Tá bem, Sakura! Agora você está novamente de bom humor! Vamos ver se conseguimos agora formar um bom diálogo com a estátua de gelo!

**- **Bem, Li-sama, acho que devemos ligar para o cliente para ver se ouve algum imprevisto com relação à extensão do atraso, não acha?

Opa. Por que ele tá me olhando com essa cara desconfiada?

**- **Kinomoto, por acaso a senhorita tem um homem naquela empresa?

Engasguei instantaneamente. Mas o que diabos ele tinha na cabeça pra fazer _aquela_ pergunta _daquele_ jeito? Ter um homem? Meu Deus! Acho que to vermelha! Droga!

**-** O... O que o senhor disse!

Mas que praga! Lá vem _aquele_ sorriso! Aquela droga de sorriso malicioso!

**-** Ora, veja bem, eu entendo que está preocupada com o fato da empresa conseguir cumprir o prazo estipulado para a entrega do projeto. Porém, para a senhorita estar tão preocupada a ponto de sugerir uma ligação, tudo o que me vem à cabeça é o fato de que quer falar com alguém de lá, estou errado?

Definitivamente, totalmente errado! Meu Deus! De onde ele tirou tanta baboseira? Ah, droga! Ele tá observando as minhas reações! Que inferno! Tudo bem que eu tenho um conhecido da empresa deles, mas é o Yamazaki! O YAMAZAKI! Já deu pra entender o porquê da demora, né? Mais lerdo que ele, impossível. Tudo bem ele ter uma queda por mim, mas eu quero é distância dele! Nada nos une! Nadinha!

**-** Nã... Não sei de onde o senhor tirou tanta besteira, Li-sama.

É! Consegui falar a verdade! Mas eu acho que para Li-sama, a verdade também não tem pernas. Ele quer o que, droga?

**-** Sei...

**- **É verdade, Li-sama! Não estou mentindo!

**-** Então antes estava?

Ele quer me pegar, mas não vai conseguir!

**-** Não. Eu só acho que o senhor é muito desconfiado para perceber que estou falando a verdade.

**- **O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?

Ora! Tem certeza que você é o dono da empresa? É assim tão burro? Sabe fazer conta? Sabe... Dois mais dois é igual a quatro? Eu heim... E... Ops... Agora que estou refletindo melhor... Realmente não teve muito a ver o que eu disse... Abafa.

**- **Perdão, Li-sama, porém acho que o senhor não estar acreditando em mim é pelo fato de que é muito desconfiado. Não acreditou em mim antes e continua não acreditando. Por que eu mentiria sobre isso para o senhor? Se eu quisesse ligar para alguém eu simplesmente pediria licença e sairia para ligar, estou errada?

Uau! Estou chocada comigo mesma! Eu fui muito convincente! Ele até está refletindo sobre a minha resposta! Preciso anotar isso no meu diário! Acho que vai dar uma página inteira! É isso aí, Sakura! Quando você quer, você pode! Fique firme! Não se abale agora enquanto você está em vantagem!

**-** Quer sair para ligar, então?

Maldiiiitooo! Desgraçado! Se ele não fosse minha fonte de renda eu juro que o mataria! Desgraçado! Por que ele tem sempre que acabar com a minha moral? Agora que eu tava falando bonito...

**-** Só falar bonito não vai conseguir me convencer, Kinomoto.

Eu devo estar com o queixo no chão. Mas que diabos ele é? Droga! Ele lê pensamentos? Aaahh! Meu Deus! Tenho tomar cuidado com o que penso! Ele pode estar se divertindo às minhas custas, já pensou? Credo!

**-** E não, Kinomoto, eu não leio mentes.

CRUZ CREDOOOO! É oficial! Ele lê mentes SIM! Ops... Acho que me empolguei levantando tão rápido da cadeira, não? Ela até caiu para trás... Xiiii... Ferrou.

**-** Kinomoto, o que pensa que está fazendo?

Acho que ele não notou minha cara de espanto, o que é mais espantoso ainda, já que ele não deixa escapar nada... Agora não é hora para pensar nisso! Invente uma desculpa rápido!

**-** Perd... Perdão, Li-sama. E... Eu só me assustei um pouco, acho que ouvi algo lá fora...

Argh! Sakura! Quer parar de gaguejar? Assim não está sendo nada convincente, sabia? Mas pelo menos a desculpa você conseguiu pensar, resta saber se ele acreditou...

**-** Hum.

Ué? Por que ele levantou? O que ele vai fazer? Será que... Não! Que é isso, Sakura? Por que foi pensar nisso? É obvio que ele não foi conferir de onde vinha o barulho. Não é? Ih! Eu acho que ele foi mesmo! Saiu da sala e tá voltando agora! Que fofo! Esse é um lado do Li-sama que eu definitivamente não conhecia. Ele tá olhando pra mim com uma carinha muito fofinha! Nhaaa! To apaixonada!

**-** Você é esquizofrênica?

Filho de uma p...! Cara de pau! Retiro tudo o que eu disse! Aquele sorriso cínico voltou pro rosto dele. Grrrrrr! Que raivaaa! Eu to falando, daqui a pouco eu mando os ensinamentos da aula de yoga para o espaço!

**-** A senhorita sabe, não é? Eu sou treinado em artes marciais, por conta disso eu sinto facilmente a presença de outras pessoas, mas não ouvi nenhum barulho. Se a senhorita tivesse escutado algo eu teria que me preocupar.

Respira, inspira, respira, inspira... Conta até 10...

**- **No caso de ter realmente algo lá fora, eu me preocuparia comigo mesmo, porque isso significaria que minhas habilidades estariam um pouco, como posso dizer, falhas.

10...

**-** O porquê eu não sei dizer, realmente. Porém tenho ligeiras desconfianças.

9...

**-** Mas se fosse o caso de não haver nada, como aconteceu.

8...

**-** Eu acabaria achando que a senhorita tem algum tipo de problema...

7...

**-** Como fobia de alguma coisa...

6...

**-** Ou até esquizofrenia, pois a senhorita sabe que isso já está se tornando bastante comum.

5... Pelo amor de Deus! Quando foi que ele começou a falar tanto?

**-** E como eu prezo a minha empresa, preciso assegurar que nenhum funcionário doente trabalhe nela...

4...

**- **Doenças como stress...

3... Isso é o que você tá me fazendo ter, imbecil! Qualquer um ficaria estressado tendo um chefe como você!

**- **Anemia...

2... Ele tá insinuando que eu sou anêmica, por acaso?

**-** E, como é o caso, fobias ou esquizofrenia.

1... Vou matá-lo, estrangulá-lo, assassiná-lo, torturá-lo, decapitá-lo, esquartejá-lo, maltratar e bater... Sim, sim, sim, Huaihauiahauaiaauaia!

**- **Kinomoto, devo encaminhá-la à algum hospital para tratar de sua saúde?

VOU MATÁ-LO!

**-** LI-SA...

**- **Chegou.

**- **Hã?

Olhei para o laptop e vi que realmente o e-mail tinha chegado. Eu tava tão concentrada com o meu pensamento de matar Li-sama que nem notei... Hehe...

**- **Que bom.

Suspirei aliviada. Sério, finalmente eu vou poder ir pra casa, descansar e me ver livre do chato do Li-sama por um fim de semana inteiro! Tudo bem que já devem ser umas oito horas, e é sexta-feira, mas agora só consigo pensar em ir pra casa descansar.

**-** Kinomoto.

Ah! Vê se me erra! Me esquece! Finge que eu não existo! Isso não deve ser muito difícil pra você, né? Que coisa! Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo, heim?

**-** Quer que eu a leve até sua casa?

Do que eu estava reclamando mesmo, heim? Não sei por que, mas eu me esqueci.

**-** Como, Li-sama?

Tenho que fazer um tipo de ingênua, não é mesmo? Bom... Não que eu não seja...

**- **Já está tarde, e pelo que eu me lembre, sua casa fica perto daqui, mas é perigoso uma mulher ficar andando por aí sozinha a essa hora da noite.

Peraí! Para tudo! Stop! É muita informação pra minha cabeça! Li-sama estava preocupado com a minha segurança? E como ele sabia onde ficava minha casa? Não, reformulando a pergunta: como ele _lembrava_ onde ficava minha casa?

**- **Li-sa...

**-** Se for para perguntar como eu me lembro onde fica sua casa, eu estava revendo os currículos dos funcionários e, consequentemente, já que é minha secretária, passei pelo seu, satisfeita? Podemos ir?

Tá aí mais uma prova que ele lê mentes. Mas botando isso de lado, estou lisonjeada, sério! Ele, mesmo que tivesse visto meu currículo, se lembrou onde eu morava. Droga! Estou vermelha de novo! E anda, Sakura! Você ainda não deu a resposta! Num trava agora não, pelo amor de Deus!

**-** S... Sim, Li-sam...

**-** Por favor, Não me chame de 'Li-sama' de novo, é irritante, sabia?

Nossa! Agora devo ter virado um pimentão! Uau! Que olhar foi aquele! E que indireta foi essa? Minha nossa!

**- **S... Sim, Li...

Nossa! Nunca o chamei assim! Até parece que somos íntimos... Que legal! Hohoho!

Ouvi-o dar algumas tossidas suspeitas. Ai Kami-sama! Que não seja o que eu estou pensando! Mas ele está olhando para mim como se estivesse esperando alguma coisa! Ai... Agora ou vai ou racha!

**-** Err... Syaoran?

O vi dar um sorriso satisfeito. Devo estar parecendo um balão de gás vermelho, agora.

**-** Então, creio eu que possa também chamá-la pelo primeiro nome, não é mesmo?

Meu Deeeeus! Ele disse isso chegando mais perto de mim! E com um sorriso que faria qualquer mulher cair aos seus pés! Inclusive eu! Argh! Controle-se, Sakura! Lembre-se das aulas de yoga! Respira fuuuundoooo...

**-** Claro, Syaoran!

Uau! Fui tão espontânea agora! Devia receber um Nobel agora só por causa dessa minha atuação agora. Falei calma e espontaneamente, e ainda com um sorriso! Contrariando totalmente meu estado de espírito, se querem saber. Eu to uma pilha de nervos por aquele deus grego estar andando na minha direção dando uma indireta bem direta como aquela. Cá pra nós, ele pode ser um grosso, estúpido, egoísta, mesquinho e o que for, mas que ele é tudo de bom, ah isso ele é! É impressão minha ou a temperatura aumentou por aqui?

**- **Então vamos.

Alguém teve alguma dúvida de que eu fui atrás dele? Até parece que se alguém visse essa perfeição em forma de pessoa vocês não iam atrás só pra ter um pouco mais de tempo pra apreciar a visão, não é? Peço que os homens não respondam, por favor.

**-** Sakura, meu carro está aqui.

Ai ai ai! Devo estar toda derretida agora. Ele me chamou pelo nome! E o melhor: sem brincadeiras! Mas, mudando de assunto, aquele não pode ser o carro dele! Simplesmente não pode! Eu revistei o estacionamento todo buscando um carro que fosse parecido com Syaoran, mas aquele era o último carro que eu iria pensar que fosse dele! Digam-me, criaturas de Deus, onde e quando vocês iriam pensar que um Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII preto iria ser um carro do Syaoran? Não! Não que eu ache esse carro ruim ou qualquer coisa do tipo! É simplesmente o carro dos meus sonhos! Mas, é um carro de corrida e, cá pra nós, o Syaoran tem cara de que gosta de corridas de carros? Ele é sério demais! É cada figura que a gente encontra nesse mundo, vo te contar...

**-** Qual o problema, Sakura?

Eu acordei do meu transe e olhei pra ele, que me fitava com a expressão divertida e com a porta do carro aberta. Droga! Acho que to babando.

**-** E... Esse carro é seu, Syaoran?

**-** Não só estou pegando emprestado do porteiro da empresa.

Típica resposta malcriada, se me permitem dizer.

**- **Por quê? Algum problema com meu carro?

Encarei-o de novo, mas com certeza minha cara expressava toda a minha indignação por ele ter ousado dizer que havia algo errado com _aquele_ carro. Ah, mas dessa vez eu falo!

**-** Como? Algo errado com esse carro?

**- **Sim. Achou ele feio ou ficou com medo de andar com uma máquina dessas?

Taí outro lado do Syaoran que eu não conhecia. Mas eu não ia deixar barato não, ou não me chamo Kinomoto Sakura!

**-** Como pode dizer que uma Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII que parece ter saído de fábrica a menos de um dia é feia ou tem algo de errado? É simplesmente linda! E eu, com medo de andar nela? Eu sempre sonhei com isso!

Nossa, desabafei legal! Tudo bem que não foi aquela resposta a qual você se orgulha profundamente por ter dito para aquela pessoa naquela hora, se é que me entendem, mas pelo menos ainda posso usar o nome Kinomoto Sakura! Que cara é essa, Syaoran? Nossa... Ele não sabe o efeito que ele tem nas mulheres quando tá naquela posição naquele carro com aquele sorriso? Acho que o aquecimento global tá fazendo efeito nesse estacionamento...

**-** Fico feliz que goste tanto assim de carros, Sakura. Acho que vamos nos dar muito bem durante o percurso.

Opa! O que ele quis dizer com isso? Calma, Sakura! Ele estava falando sobre um assunto para conversar durante o caminho! Acalme-se, por favor! Sorria! Ih! Acho que ele interpretou mal esse sorriso! Por favor, que seja só a minha imaginação!

**-** Vamos então.

Entrei no carro literalmente suando frio. Agora eu quero saber, pra onde foi a mulher calma e controlada que estava esperando os relatórios do cliente junto com o chefe? Tá bom, tá bom, eu sei que em nenhum momento eu estava calma e controlada, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa estar agora, né? Argh! Não fui nem um pouco convincente.

**-** Er... Syaoran?

Uau! Dessa vez fui eu que comecei uma conversa! Estou chocada!

**-** Sim?

**-** O senh...

**-** Sakura.

**- **Ops! Desculpa! Você...

**-** Melhor.

Abusado, não?

**-** Você sabe realmente onde é a minha casa? Quer que eu lhe ajude em algo?

**-** Se eu quisesse ajuda, eu lhe pediria, não?

Mas que mal educado, viu? E olha que eu tenho que aturar isso diariamente, senão eu morro de fome.

**-** Perdão.

Depois disso, claro que fiquei quieta. Irritar ele pra quê? Ganhar um rebaixamento no meu salário? Nem pensar! E olha que ele é bem capaz de fazer isso, mesmo fora do horário do expediente que, aliás, eu faço bastante questão de lembrar.

Bom, continuando a minha linha de pensamentos idiotas, o que o Syaoran tá olhando pra cá, heim? Toda vez que ele olha pra mim desse jeito eu tenho certeza que ele vai falar algo que vai me fazer ficar vermelha. A última vez foi pra eu chamar ele só pelo nome, e olha que eu fiquei beeeem vermelha.

**-** Sakura, por que você não fala comigo normalmente?

Argh! Essa me pegou de jeito! Tenho tantas respostas, qual você quer primeiro? 1-Você vai ser contaminado pela minha burrice; 2- Eu falo pelos cotovelos (como vocês devem ter reparado); 3- Você vai me achar uma louca e me mandar pro hospício (e quem se ferra sou eu, mas se bem que ele vai ficar sem secretária! Esquece, ele contrata outra em dois tempos); 4- Você vai ficar com dor de cabeça, e eu sei que você odeia isso; 5- Se eu falar alguma besteira você me despede; 6- Etc, etc, etc. Aff... Tem tantas opções, qual delas eu escolho?

**-** Não sou muito de falar, Syaoran.

Argh! De tantas opções, por que eu fui escolher logo a mentira! Aff... Eu não me entendo...

**-** Fale a verdade.

Ui! Acho que ele me conhece melhor do que eu mesma! To começando a achar que ele me vigia 24 horas por dias, só pra saber quando eu minto ou não. Tá... Isso não teve nada a ver com o assunto...

**- **Eu... Eu só acho que se eu falar normalmente com o se... Er, quer dizer, com você, você não iria me suportar.

Nossa, Sakura! Você disse a verdade! Mas o meu sorriso colgate não funcionou... Ele saiu fraquinho...

**-** Eu não consigo suportar é você sendo falsa assim quando está falando comigo!

È impressão minha ou ele está se exaltando? Minha nossa... O Syaoran se importa comigo mesmo? To realizada!

**-** Desculpe... Mas é que eu não consigo deixar de pensar que você é o meu chefe e, que se eu deslizar o mínimo que seja, você me despede.

Isso, Sakura, agora é hora de abrir o jogo. Mesmo que você se ferre e seja demitida, fale a verdade! Se bem que isso não faz muito sentido...

**- **Se fosse pelos deslizes, você já estaria no olho da rua a muito tempo.

Como ele é sincero... Chega a comover...

**- **Mas Syao...

Sinceramente... Eu não sei que tipo de deslize eu possa ter cometido pra ser demitida. Será que ele vai fazer o favor de me contar?

**-** Primeiro: Você sempre foi falsa quando estava na minha presença.

Eu ia discutir isso. Obvio! Desde quando ser falsa é motivo pra porem você no olho da rua? Bem, só quando isso afeta o chefe e os negócios dele, mas, fora isso, nenhum motivo! Nem unzinho!

**-** E antes que fale qualquer coisa, eu sempre vi você conversando com seus colegas de trabalho, e sempre alegre e espontânea.

Para tudo! Quer dizer que ele ficava me espionando mesmo? E que tom ressentido é esse na voz dele?

**-** Eu quero que você seja assim comigo também. Quero que minha secretária seja ela mesma, e não uma máscara criada pronta para me agradar.

Meu Deus! Eu literalmente congelei! Só to olhando que nem uma abestalhada pra ele, esperando ele terminar de falar. Isso não é todo dia que acontece! Syaoran está se abrindo comigo! E, sinceramente, eu acho que ele tem uns parafusos a menos. A maioria dos patrões não querem uma secretária discreta que não se metesse na sua vida? Eu só estou seguindo os padrões!

**- **Eu sempre esperei para que você parasse de me ver como seu chefe e me visse como uma pessoa normal, e não alguém que garante a sua renda mensal.

É exatamente isso que eu penso que ele é... Quer dizer, tirando que ele é um deus grego e que eu adoro o jeito frio dele e... Argh! Sakura, controle-se! Já é hora de descongelar e falar alguma coisa, né? Senão ele vai pensar que eu morri!

**-** Mas, se você queria que eu fosse eu mesma, porque o senhor mesmo não disse?

**-** Você ainda me pergunta?

E não era pra perguntar?

**-** Eu quero que você seja espontânea! Que não seja forçada a nada! Que me visse como um colega de trabalho qualquer!

Bem, isso é meio difícil, mas acho que um dia eu consigo. E por que ele tá parando no acostamento? Hei! Esse não é o caminho pra minha casa! Meu Deus! Vou ser seqüestrada! O que ele tá pensando que vai fazer comigo? E Sakura, você é cega ou o que? Isso não é um acostamento, isso é um MIRANTE! Deus me acuda! O Syaoran tá ficando nervoso! Eu sou tão burra assim pra não entender o que ele quer exatamente?

**-** Syao...

**-** Agora que eu comecei, deixe-me terminar!

Legal, tudo bem! Melhor não contrariar... Ele nesse estado de nervosismo eu nunca vi e não sei do que é capaz. Se bem que qualquer pessoa normal estaria me chamando de maluca por dizer que ele está nervoso, sendo que ele só está tendo um pouco mais de expressão nos olhos dele e está falando um pouco mais e mais alto que o normal. Ouvi ele suspirar. Parecia cansado, mas do que?

**-** Tudo bem, Sakura. Se você não consegue me ver como uma pessoa normal, eu vou obrigá-la a isso.

Hã? Como assim? Me obrigar? Ai, meu Deus, que não seja o que eu estou pensando!

**- **A partir de hoje, Kinomoto, você está demitida.

Por que nas piores horas eu acerto o que vão me dizer? Que merda! Por que droga ele tá me despedindo? Merda! Mil vezes merda! Calma, Sakura! Pensa o que ele quer que você pense! Não entre em pânico! Não agora! Quer saber! Vou entrar em pânico sim! Tenho todo o direito!

**-** O QUE?

**-** Isso mesmo que a senhorita ouviu. Na segunda vá para a empresa somente para pegar seu reembolsamento e ouvir suas últimas instruções.

**- **Você não tem direito! Não pode me demitir desse jeito, sem mais nem menos!

Ele suspirou de novo! Idiota! Syaoran no baka! Eu definitivamente odeio ele!

**-** Posso não ter, mas estou fazendo porque acho que nessa situação eu tenho ao menos um pouco!

**-** Você tem noção do quão humilhante isso está sendo pra mim? Você é tão insensível pra chegar a esse ponto?

**-** Pense como quiser, e eu não tenho noção nenhuma da humilhação que você está passando. Por isso, vou levá-la pra casa e se vire arranjando um emprego.

O que? Quem ele pensa que é? Isso não vai ficar assim não! Eu não passo nem mais um minuto perto dele! No mínimo uns cinco metros! Desci do carro e... Droga! Só agora a anta aqui foi perceber que tá chovendo!

**-** Kinomoto! O que pensa que está fazendo? Entre logo aqui! Vai ficar encharcada!

Ah! Agora ele tá preocupado, é? Insensível, idiota, imbecil, retardado...

**-** Vai á merda, Syaoran!

Acho que agora ele se assustou. Eu li uma vez que quando você faz algo que os outros não esperam, como uma pessoa puritana como eu dizer um palavrão, o efeito é dez vezes maior! He! Bem feito, imbecil! Quem mandou cortar a minha renda mensal? Agora virei uma pilha de nervos só pensando na quantidade de conta pra pagar e na falta de dinheiro!

**-** Você me deixa plantada no escritório durante duas horas tendo que aturar você e o seu humor, tendo que aturar suas malditas brincadeiras de mau gosto, depois você me trazendo pra casa e conversando sobre a minha maldita personalidade e como você queria que eu fosse e depois me despede! Mas que droga! Se não me aceita como eu sou não posso fazer nada! Se queria ter um caso comigo era só falar! Poderia descobrir em você muito mais do que esse seu lado irritante, odioso e IDIOTA!

Nossa... Eu falei mesmo isso? To chocada. Nem sabia que eu pensava isso... Sou muito burra mesmo...

**- **Kino...

**-** Se você vier me chamar pelo nome de novo, adianto mandando você à merda de novo! Não estou com humor pra ouvir nem ao menos a sua voz pelo menos por uns...!

Ei! Quando foi que ele saiu do carro? E o mais importante? Quando foi que ele me _abraçou_ e me _beijou_? Nossa... Como ele beija bem! E olha que eu nem estou correspondendo de tão chocada que eu estou! Uau! Tá bom, o público feminino não vai gostar nada de eu descrever o que eu senti quando ele me abraçou e me beijou né? Provavelmente estão com vontade de me matar. Eu sei que sou muito sortuda, mas essa sorte pode atrair azar também, né? E eu prezo minha vida. Se bem que não muito a minha saúde por estar até agora debaixo daquela maldita chuva!

**-** Você tinha razão quando disse que eu não ia te suportar...

Ele falou ofegante quando nos separamos. Eu não disse? Ele não ia conseguir conviver comigo nem por 10 minutos se eu fosse eu mesma!

**-** Mas duvido que você fale tanta besteira assim todos os dias, não é?

O que? Ele tá zoando comigo? Ah! Maldição! _Aquele_ sorriso de novo!

**- **Pode apostar que sim. Você não ia conseguir conviver no mesmo espaço que eu por mais que cinco minutos.

**-** Quer apostar?

Uau! Ele tá se aproximando! Eu tenho a leve impressão de que ele _sabe_ o efeito que tem sobre as mulheres. Realmente é um abusado, mas não tenho nada a perder, não? Então, vai fundo, Sakura!

**-** Adoraria.

Ui! Fui muito sedutora agora, não fui? Argh! Sakura! Deixa de pensar um pouco e curte o momento! Limite-se a narrar internamente o que está acontecendo!

**-** Só não vá se arrepender depois.

Me arrepender era uma coisa que nem me passava pela cabeça no momento. Afinal, Syaoran estava literalmente me agarrando! Vou me arrepender do que? Me digam?

**-** Creio que isso não vai acontecer tão cedo.

E nos beijamos! Que lindo! Agora ele tá muito mais ousado! Claro, né, Sakura? Você tá correspondendo! Nossa... Quando eu abri a minha boca, não pensei que a língua dele fosse responder tão avidamente!

Acho que ficamos horas e horas nos beijando lá naquele mirante. Tenho a impressão de que ele já sabia o que ia acontecer pra finalizar a noite. Não, eu não vou contar o que aconteceu o resto da noite. Vocês e essas suas mentes poluídas que imaginem! Não me atrevo a contar, sou uma mulher puritana! Essa não colou, mas abafa.

Bem, o resto do final de semana foi 'normal'. Não, eu não me encontrei com Syaoran. Até porque eu me lembro de ter marcado uma viagem pra ele nesse final de semana mesmo... To nem aí, To nem ligando, tá? Pensaram que eu ia sentir falta de um gostoso daquele me beijando sábado e domingo inteiros, hahahaha! Se enganaram! Eu sou auto suficiente! Aff... Num to batendo muito bem da cabeça... Deve ser pela quantidade de sustos que eu tomei... Claro, com a mudança surpresa de seu irmão, seu pai e seu avô dizendo, felizes da vida _"Oi queridinha! Viemos passar o fim de semana com você!"_. Vocês devem só estar imaginando a cena, né? Touya me chamando de monstrenga de cinco em cinco minutos, se deitando esparramado no sofá, vovô gritando para ele ter modos e papai com seu sorriso gentil perguntando calmamente o que eles gostariam de comer no jantar, sendo completamente ignorada pelos dois. No final, meu pai dormiu na minha cama, o vovô no quarto de hóspedes, Touya no sofá e eu num colchão no meu quarto, com uma parede no meu quarto separando eu e meu pai. Acredita que até com a porta fechada dava pra ouvir os roncos do vovô e do Touya? Eles faziam um coro à noite? Acho que vou processá-los por perturbação à ordem pública, danos morais e... É, Sakura... Tá na hora de você atualizar sua listinha de processos...

Ca-ham... Voltando ao que realmente interessa, quando a segunda-feira chegou, eu estava quase que literalmente morta (já notaram como eu adoro a palavra 'literalmente'? É muito necessária no meu vocabulário, além de eu inexplicavelmente me identificar com essa palavra. Eu sei, eu sou louca, mas não precisa espalhar pra todo mundo). Estava com olheiras do tamanho de um bonde, minha cara estava amassada, meus cabelos desgrenhados, minhas unhas mal feitas, etc, além de estar com uma baita dor na coluna, me obrigando a ficar ligeiramente curvada. Bom, acho que não deu pra alguém não perceber, e isso, infelizmente, contava também para o meu querido chefinho, que quando entrei na sala me olhou com uma cara muito engraçada, se eu tivesse uma câmera tirava uma foto.

**-** Por acaso um caminhão a atropelou enquanto vinha para cá, Kinomoto?

Eu já mencionei o quanto eu adoro o senso de humor dele? Argh! Nem parece que temos alguma coisa fora do relacionamento profissional. Mas eu já deveria imaginar, o Syaoran sabe como ninguém diferenciar o pessoal do profissional. Então, vamos trabalhar, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**- **Bom dia para o senhor também, Li-sama.

**-** Perguntei se foi atropelada enquanto vinha trabalhar, Kinomoto.

**-** Se considerar que minha família se assemelha com um rolo compressor, sim, eu fui atropelada o fim de semana inteiro.

**-** Isso deve ser bastante incômodo, suponho eu.

Onde eu já ouvi essa frase antes, mesmo, hein? Bom, vamos mudar de assunto.

**-** Como foi a viagem, Li-sama?

**-** Digamos que foi muito proveitosa.

Ele tá se aproximando! Perigo! Perigo! Perigo! Local de trabalho! Alto risco! O que ele pensa que tá fazendo? E num era ele que sabia diferenciar o pessoal do profissional? Aff, que se dane.

**-** Em que sentido, Li-sama?

**- **Acho que isso está fora de suas responsabilidades _profissionais_, não é mesmo, Kinomoto?

Nossa, isso sim foi uma indireta bem direta, falando claramente "No trabalho não, depois nós _conversamos_ melhor". Nossa, dava pra trabalhar com sonhos! Já pensou? Eu interpretando os sonhos alheios das pessoas? Eu rio só de pensar huhuhuhuhu!

**-** Perdoe-me, Li-sama.

**-** Pois bem, quero que fale com meus acessores e marque uma reunião para...

E assim foi o dia inteiro enquanto eu estava enfurnada naquela empresa. Nem vale a pena falar, né? Resumo que é um saco. Pois bem, faltavam 5 minutos pras 6 horas, consequentemente faltavam 5 minutos para o meu expediente acabar. Bom, eu estava lá, digitando no computador que nem uma louca para dar tempo de terminar tudo naquele dia quando alguém aparece atrás de mim de repente sussurrando no meu ouvido. Preciso dizer quem era?

**- **Estou esperando na esquina.

Foi o bastante para eu entender. Ele saiu e eu fiquei parada que nem uma mosca morta, na frente do computador olhando sem olhá-lo, se é que vocês me entendem, precisei que uma colega gritasse no meu ouvido pra eu acordar.

Mas eu só tinha pensamentos para o homem que estaria me esperando na esquina e na noite agitada que iria ter.

**Fim

* * *

**

_**Olá pessoas! Antes de mais nada, é melhor eu explicar logo que essa na verdade é uma fic minha de Inuyasha com o casal sess/kag.**_

_**Mas quando eu mudei pra CCS, eu fiz algumas modificações, como algumas pessoas devem ter percebido. **_

_**Bom, espero que tenham gostado! Ela é apenas um teste pra ver se eu posto uma fic syao/sak 100 por cento original n.n**_

_**Bem, é isso! Gostaria que me dessem suas opiniões nas reviews! Se for possível!**_

_**Bjooos!**_

_**Bai bai!**_

_**Hikari Nakao**_


End file.
